Socialized Medicine
This is an article about the Socialistic form of health care. For the American form, click here Socialized Medicine or "Medicare" (sometimes cleverly disguised as "universal health care") is a way to force regular Americans to coddle Poor People who didn't work hard enough to stay alive. How Socialized Medicine Is Supposed To Work In communist countries, the wealthy are forced to pay taxes for health care to pay for people who are too lazy and stupid to buy their own healthcare. "Universal Healthcare" is in reality a mass conspiracy started by Hitler, Satan and Hillary Clinton to oppress Americans. If everyone is forced to get health care, sooner or later the country will be overrun by lazy, poor people who in a more Darwinian society would die young and as a result be unable to vote. These people will thus survive childhood and grow up to vote for Democrats, have more kids, vote for more Democrats, have more kids and the process repeats for infinity. Soon, society is solely made up of pot-smoking, Democrat-voting Commies. How Socialized Medicine Actually Works Like the cult it is based on, socialized medicine has some basic "pillars" on which it foists it's lies on innocent Americans: regulation, mandates, subsidies and competition. In this section, we will discuss the Islamic Pillars of Socialized Medicine. Regulation Mandates Socialized medicine works by rationing health care. Rich people in Socialist countries like San Francisco routinely travel to America for the privilege of paying for health care and actually receiving care before they are too dead to enjoy it. Socialized nations cannot even keep enough isotopes in stock to diagnose diseases like cancer. You don't see America running out of bombs, now, do you? In socialized countries people die on the streets, their last words being "I wish I were an American, where at least I know I'd be free". In France, for example, over half a million people died last year, many from Age Poisoning. This is proof that universal health care is a sham which kills everything it touches. Subsidies Liberals claim that Americans spend more on health care than socialized countries spend - but American health care expenditures include health care spending by wealthy foreigners who come to America for democratized medicine. Socialized medicine proponents claim that Americans have less good health than socialists enjoy. Partly, that is because socialists ration medical care, causing many people to die from diseases that would be treated in America. It's a well-known fact: dead people rarely get sick. Also, Americans expect their insurance companies to cover - and their doctors to provide - miracle hail-Mary treatments with low odds of success. Live, sick people get sick a lot. Competition Partly, America's high cost/low-success health care occurs because being an American is stressful. Consider: 1. The Japanese eat very little fat and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. 2. The Mexicans eat a lot of fat and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. 3. The Chinese drink very little red wine and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. 4. The Italians drink a lot of red wine and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. 5. The Germans drink a lot of beers and eat lots of sausages and fats and suffer fewer heart attacks than Americans. CONCLUSION: Socialized medicine works because they use it on people who are not Americans. Obama talks about Obamacare Obamacare and the Bear Connection What Obamacare brings to America Lets be realistic, Obama has no plan, he is just making it up as he go. Which is why we suspect that if Obamacare passes it will destroy America for good... * Obamacare will bring mandatory death sentences against American Seniors citizens (and retarded babies); it is called "Death Panel". This is a government mandate to maintain death quotas that way they can keep the funerary industry happy and more medicine for the hippies... damn pill popping hippies... No Real American would support such a barbaric system! *Kill the Mentally Challenge *Mandatory Abortions. *Welfare Queens will use government money to buy limousines, not medicine. *And Much Much More! * To be approved for Medical Care you must be converted into mooslianity. *War Veterns will be forced to commit suicide government mandate. *And Much Much More! (part 2) *Obamacare wont cover your hip replacement *Mentally Insane People would be set free on the streets to save money *Overcrowd Hospitals filled with "undesirables" *Illegal Aliens will get free health care! * Will establish mandatory cutting of penises... America's Balls is at risk!!!! *Obamacare will deny coverage to Real Americans since being a Conservative is a pre-existing condition. *Obamacare will use a time machine to make sure that the born will become unborn and then aborted for good! *Obamacare not only will bankrupt America but it will also hurt the Super Rich Entrepreneurial Americans. * Obamacare will lead to rationing of medicine and kill our retarded children. * Obamacare will kill white people and cover black people only America has spoken, they dont want Obamacare. Instead they want the hippies to "slow" and think it over... Why the "rush" anyway? We have plenty of time to deal with this... Emergency Update: Obamacare is actually Afrikan Voodoo Witchcraft!!! Thanks to our Heroes we were able to learn that Obama is practicing afrikan witchcraft to Zombiefy our Real American citizends who died at the result of Obama's Death Panels. This means one thing... he is building a Zombie Army!!!! Co-Ops: Socialized Medicine, Jr. According with sources if Obamacare fails to pass the hippie liburals would try instead a Co-op Plan. According with the hippies Co-ops are a more watered and powerless version of their Health Reform, but those are lies! It is a Trojan Horse that would bring Socialized Medicine! Where Socialized Medicine Is Forced Upon The People (You can run but you can't hide) * Canada (but not for long: *Real Capitalist Americans to liberate Canadians from their oppressive Socialist Medicine Regime!!) * United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland: UK Socialized Medicine is 'Evil and Orwellian' (and the British agree!) * France * Sweden * Cuba * Hawaii (The State where Obama was "allegedly" birthed) You can read their plead for help in this global board International Update: * We received news that the once ignorant commie masses of England learned of the "free market alternative" for their Health Care, they started to demanded more "free market" options. We did it! England will adopt America's Health Care System, because we have The Greatest Health Care in the world! * The Make-Believe Afrikan Nation of Rwanda is so poor and desperate that they have fallen under the misguided belief of Socialized Medicine... The Truth Behind The Lies About Government-Run, Communist-Rationed, Anti-Free-Market Health Systems Taxes Are High Where Socialized Medicine Is Forced On Citizens * True Canadians pay 5,000 times more in taxes than Americans do (and their money is not worth half as much!) Socialized Medicine Is More Bureaucracy * True it is! Countries With Socialized Medicine Pay More For Everything! * True Americans pay less because the corporations who own the rights to all the procedures and patents on medicines give Americans discounts for being patriotic! In France, they have to pay an import levy to use American inventions In Communist Countries The Government Decides Who Gets Care And Who Doesn't * True In America, only a doctor can decide who gets treatment, not a Government bureaucrat There Are Longer Waits For Socialized Medicine * True Communist-Socialist regimes make everyone wait at every stage of the bureaucracy. There is even a wait to get the paperwork! Canadians And Mexicans Are Forced To Pay For American-Style Medicine * True When a white Canadian has to go to the doctor, the health officials knock them out using some rudimentary method and ship them via FedEx to Detroit (or the closest American city) Under Communism, The Government Runs Everything * True In Obama's socialize medicine plan, doctors and nurses become government employees an people who used to have jobs working at insurance companies are sent to internment camps There Are Never Enough Doctors In Communist Countries * True Everyone American schoolkid knows the truth about Russia an what they did to doctors (they sent them to a labor camp in Siberia) to restrict who can be healthy to loyal members of the Party! Democrat Bear-loving Hippies Blue Dogs who have been bought seen the light! *Sen. Ben Nelson (D-Neb.) *Senator Max Baucus (D-Montana) *Kent Conrad: Whipping Boy *and these brave democrats Un-American Traitors *Some Crazy old lady *Radical lefties using violence and threat to impose Socialized Medicine on poor American patriots *Some socialist lady *Alan Grayson, and he still hasnt apologized to the retards for insulting them! *Bill Frist! *Joseph Cao New Republican Traitor... *Rush Limbaugh Some fat racist pig and un-american traitor... *Sarah Palin Some crazy sexy librarian Victims of Socialized Medicine *John Adams * This poor senior has become a victim of Socialized Medicine * Doctors will go bankrupt with cheap Socialized Medicine * The Deficit * This poor dog *These protesters *This Democrat *Washington DC * Socialized Medicine Killed Jesus! *Tea Bagger falls victim of Socialized Medicine!!! (I am afraid, it is too late for him) *The Pope, what do you expect, he is Uarepeen. Some people have become addicted to socialized medicine and now they cannot turn back to the free market! It is too late for them! Some of our citizens have become criminals because of Socialized Medicine! Emergency News Socialized Medicine is almost dead but not over! According with sources the bill has passed and will destroy America's Best Health Care forever! Emergency News Due to recent events America is now under the heels of Socialized Medicine, Death Panels will run rampant and many Real Americans will suffer under the dictatorship of Obamacare... Where did we go wrong?? How could have this happened???! Obama's New Age of Communist Health Care We have a special file that includes the steps that Obama took to take over our privatized health care and turn it into a State run hospital. Most of the steps includes brainwashing and Death Panels to get what he wanted... The End of Socialized Medicine We just received news that the American people are sick of Socialized Medicine and the GOP are listening to the will of the people! Real Americans celebrated on the streets when they heard news that Obamacare was repealed! Another victory for the GOP! =Super Emergency News:= Socialized Medicine has already corrupted the minds of many Americans already, unless something is done quickly, it will be too late to repeal Obamacare! See Also * Social Security * Middle Class * Socialized Clinton-style Hillarycare for Illegals and their Parents * Co-op the lesser form of Socialized Medicine. (Socialized Medicine, Jr.) * Public Option External Tubes * Full text of the proposed ObamaCare * The Truth from Snopes! * Socialist Wendell Potter's MySpace tube * The Ghost of Ronald Reagan does not like Socialized Medicine * the dirty joo liberals that support socialized medicine * More Republicans un-american traitors support a public healthcare option * Even Real Doctors think Obama's Socialized Medicine doesnt go far enough is stupid * socialist whining fools complaining about the Free Market... * New Socialized Medicine bill cost all our money! * Obamacare on its way! * Howard Dean insane idea * Libural mooslim demands free health care * Obamacare is actually a genocide plan against white Americans! * Private Health Care industry finds evidence that can unveil dark secret on Socialized Medicine! * Socialized Medicine BAD * Obama to tax the rich all of their wealth to pay off Socialized Medicine *Feminazis win support for Socialized Medicine * How Socialized Medicine destroyed Canada *The New Face of Obamacare *What the Future of America's Health Care would look like if it is socialized (Thank God this is a work of fiction and it not actually happening right now...) *Socialized Medicine will KILL Seniors and the Unborn! *Commie Canadians Wish they had our Health Care System *GOP Awesome plan to stop Socialized Medicine backfires! succeeds! *The Ladies loves the commie socialized medicine *Socialized Health Care ruined my life! *Americans Against Socialized Medicine but loves Medicare *Unions to run Socialized Medicine *Real America says no to Black Mooslim's health care agenda *Socialized Medicine is only good for animals *Real Americans have an "offer" to Union Bosses that they cannot refuse *Affable Real Americans ignorant to the fact that they have access to Real Health Care! *Wholefoods to mandate Socialized Medicine on his workers *British Communist to Invade America! *Commie British invades America's Series of Tubes!!!! *GOP knows Socialized Medicine when he sees one... *Commie reporter supports Obamacare *Obamacare will morally corrupt the American Family *The Long and Corrupt History of Socialized Medicine *Hippie commie liburals asking for money to fund Socialized Medicine *Britain Insults Fox News and some british guy *Number of commies increased from last year! *Feminazis to support Socialized Medicine *Commie Foreigners demands the wonder of a Free Market Health Care *Another Victim of Socialized Medicine *More Welfare Queens keep demanding free health care! *75% of Americans Imaginary people demands socialized medicine *Congresswoman insults Cavemen Community. "Neanderthals" insulted *Socialist Tyrant to force Socialize Medicine on the American People! *Socialized Medicine is an "Old Man's" Disease *Obama to summon the ghost of past communist presidents *More Evidence that Socialized Medicine will be worst than ever: Worst than Postal Service! *How Nixon rescued us from Socialized Medicine *New Evidence that Obama is staging Pro-Socialized Medicine reform! *Handicapped Hippie Woman demands Socialized Medicine. Real Americans yell her to "shut up and walk away" *Socialized Medicine will kill many Americans *Socialized Medicine inspires hippie music *Real Doctors say no to Socialized Medicine *More doctors are afraid of Socialized Medicine *Socialized Medicine loosing support *Evil doctors support socialized medicine *Socialized Medicine claims another victim *Battle for America's health care soul continues *Prank callers demands socialized medicine *Democrats zombifies socialized medicine *Mandatory Socialized Medicine to be unleashed! Run for the hills! *Texas Socialized Massacre: Socialized Medicine coming near you! *Crazy cult demands free medicine *Hippie lady talks about communist daughter *Commies kidnap Blue Shield spokesman's and brainwashes him! *Socialized Medicine promises free Penis Enlargement. GOP to fight evil bill! *Charities are actually fronts for socialism! *un-american traitor demands free health care *Even Congress refuses to take Socialized Medicine *Socialized Medicine will eliminate low-income babies Socialized Medicine will eliminate source of cheap labor *Communist Canada to force America to take their cheap pills *Mooslim Tyrant refuses to take Socialized Medicine *Canada continues to impose their Socialize way of life *Now all Americans Agree that Socialized Medicine is bad for you *Socialized Medicine is Unconstitutional *More Americans support the destruction of Socialized Medicine *Socialized Medicine already destroying this family *Africa haz Socialized Medicine... should I say more... *Socialized Medicine bankrupted Rwanda *UK still attached to their Socialized Medicine *capitalism continued to be punished for the sins of welfare queens *socialist predicts the death of free market medicine *Socialized Medicine already on the march *Socialized Medicine is a gateway to Hell *Dude, where is my Socialized Medicine? *Free Market continues fight against Socialized Medicine. It is for the children *Judge rules Socialized Medicine Illegal! *How Socialized Medicine almost killed George Washington *Troops demands the elimination of Socialized Medicine in their lives *How Socialized Medicine is now trying to control our lives *Socialist Hippie College Professor supports Socialist Medicine *George Washington was a Socialist! *Even God hates Socialized Medicine *How to get free Socialized Medicine *Mexico tiene Medicina Socializada